bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Takes You to School
Blue Takes You to School is the 25th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Fifi *Magenta *Green Puppy *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Periwinkle *Giggles *Baby Bird *Miss Marigold Summary Periwinkle is ready for his first day of school. Once he gets there, he finds that he thinks that school is lots of fun. He takes part in activities such as circle time and painting time and even gets to feed Giggles, the class bunny. When it's time to go home, he likes school so much that he wants to play it as a game at home. And since the third clue was found on the way home, Joe figured out Blue's Clues and when playing school, they play the answer to Blue's Clues. Recap TBA Trivia *According to the original website of Elizabeth Holder, one working title for this episode was Peri's First Day of School. This episode appears in some online listings as Periwinkle's First Day of School. *Before this episode was ever released, a book was published titled Blue Goes to School. One of the kids in the movie, Daddy Day Care can be seen reading this book. *This is the only appearance of Rug and Circle. *Periwinkle refers to Purple to her in this episode. *There was no skidoo segment on this episode. *Blue has skidooed into her school in past episodes as well as a later episode, which sort of contradicts the idea that she needs to go to an actual physical building to go to school. *This is the second time Periwinkle goes through the door flap. The first time was in 100th Episode Celebration. *In the book of this episode, Purple Kangaroo says that red was his favorite color, but in this episode, he says that purple was his favorite color. *This is the first and only time we see Green Puppy angry. *In the book of this episode, Periwinkle was wetting Blue and Orange Kitten, But in this episode Periwinkle was wetting Orange Kitten and Green Puppy. *When Periwinkle opens the door flap, the telephone pick up sound effect from Blue Goes to the Beach is used. *This is the only appearance of Giggles the bunny. *This is the only episode where the viewer doesn't give out the answer to Blue's Clues. Instead, the characters sing out the tune to "Circle Time". *The tune for "Circle Time" will be put to later use when opening up Blue's dress-up chest in Blue's Room. *In the original test screening for this episode, there was a scene where Orange Kitten and Green Puppy hit Periwinkle after he wet them. The scene was banned, presumably due to violence. Gallery Blue Takes You to School_001.jpg Blue Takes You to School_002.jpg Blue Takes You to School_003.jpg Blue Takes You to School_004.jpg Blue Takes You to School_005.jpg Blue Takes You to School_006.jpg Blue Takes You to School_007.jpg Blue Takes You to School_008.jpg Blue Takes You to School_009.jpg Blue Takes You to School_010.jpg 13360.jpg Blue Takes You to School_011.jpg Blue Takes You to School_012.jpg Blue Takes You to School_013.jpg Blue Takes You to School_014.jpg Blue Takes You to School_015.jpg Blue Takes You to School_016.jpg Blue Takes You to School_017.jpg Blue Takes You to School_018.jpg Blue Takes You to School_019.jpg Blue Takes You to School_020.jpg Blue Takes You to School_021.jpg Blue Takes You to School_022.jpg Blue Takes You to School_023.jpg Blue Takes You to School_024.jpg Blue Takes You to School_025.jpg Blue Takes You to School_026.jpg Blue Takes You to School_027.jpg Blue Takes You to School_028.jpg Blue Takes You to School_029.jpg Blue Takes You to School_030.jpg Uu.jpg Blue Takes You to School_031.jpg Blue Takes You to School_032.jpg Blue Takes You to School_033.jpg Blue Takes You to School_034.jpg Blue Takes You to School_035.jpg Blue Takes You to School_036.jpg Blue Takes You to School_037.jpg Blue Takes You to School_038.jpg Blue Takes You to School_039.jpg Blue Takes You to School_040.jpg Blue Takes You to School_041.jpg Blue Takes You to School_042.jpg Blue Takes You to School_043.jpg Blue Takes You to School_044.jpg Blue Takes You to School_045.jpg Blue Takes You to School_046.jpg Blue Takes You to School_047.jpg Blue Takes You to School_048.jpg Blue Takes You to School_049.jpg Blue Takes You to School_050.jpg Blue Takes You to School_051.jpg Blue Takes You to School_052.jpg Blue Takes You to School_053.jpg Blue Takes You to School_054.jpg Blue Takes You to School_055.jpg Blue Takes You to School_056.jpg Blue Takes You to School_057.jpg Blue Takes You to School_058.jpg Blue Takes You to School_059.jpg Blue Takes You to School_060.jpg Blue Takes You to School_061.jpg Blue Takes You to School_062.jpg Blue Takes You to School_063.jpg Blue Takes You to School_064.jpg Blue Takes You to School_065.jpg Blue Takes You to School_066.jpg Blue Takes You to School_067.jpg Blue Takes You to School_068.jpg Blue Takes You to School_069.jpg Blue Takes You to School_070.jpg Blue Takes You to School_071.jpg Blue Takes You to School_072.jpg Blue Takes You to School_073.jpg Blue Takes You to School_074.jpg Blue Takes You to School_075.jpg Blue Takes You to School_076.jpg Blue Takes You to School_077.jpg Blue Takes You to School_078.jpg Blue Takes You to School_079.jpg Blue Takes You to School_080.jpg Blue Takes You to School_081.jpg Blue Takes You to School_082.jpg Blue Takes You to School_083.jpg Blue Takes You to School_084.jpg Blue Takes You to School_085.jpg Blue Takes You to School_086.jpg Blue Takes You to School_087.jpg Blue Takes You to School_088.jpg Blue Takes You to School_089.jpg Blue Takes You to School_090.jpg Blue Takes You to School_091.jpg Blue Takes You to School_092.jpg Blue Takes You to School_093.jpg Blue Takes You to School_094.jpg Blue Takes You to School_095.jpg Blue Takes You to School_096.jpg Blue Takes You to School_097.jpg Blue Takes You to School_098.jpg Blue Takes You to School_099.jpg Blue Takes You to School_100.jpg Blue Takes You to School_101.jpg Blue Takes You to School_102.jpg Blue Takes You to School_103.jpg Blue Takes You to School_104.jpg Blue Takes You to School_105.jpg Blue Takes You to School_106.jpg Blue Takes You to School_107.jpg Blue Takes You to School_108.jpg Blue Takes You to School_109.jpg Blue Takes You to School_110.jpg Blue Takes You to School_111.jpg Blue Takes You to School_112.jpg Blue Takes You to School_113.jpg Blue Takes You to School_114.jpg Blue Takes You to School_115.jpg Blue Takes You to School_116.jpg Blue Takes You to School_117.jpg Blue Takes You to School_118.jpg Blue Takes You to School_119.jpg Blue Takes You to School_120.jpg Blue Takes You to School_121.jpg Blue Takes You to School_122.jpg Blue Takes You to School_123.jpg Blue Takes You to School_124.jpg Blue Takes You to School_125.jpg Blue Takes You to School_126.jpg Blue Takes You to School_127.jpg Blue Takes You to School_128.jpg Blue Takes You to School_129.jpg Blue Takes You to School_130.jpg Blue Takes You to School_131.jpg Blue Takes You to School_132.jpg Blue Takes You to School_133.jpg Blue Takes You to School_134.jpg Blue Takes You to School_135.jpg Blue Takes You to School_136.jpg Blue Takes You to School_137.jpg Blue Takes You to School_138.jpg Blue Takes You to School_139.jpg Blue Takes You to School_140.jpg Blue Takes You to School_141.jpg Blue Takes You to School_142.jpg Blue Takes You to School_143.jpg Blue Takes You to School_144.jpg Blue Takes You to School_145.jpg Blue Takes You to School_146.jpg Blue Takes You to School_148.jpg Blue Takes You to School_147.jpg Blue Takes You to School_149.jpg Blue Takes You to School_150.jpg Blue Takes You to School_151.jpg Blue Takes You to School_152.jpg Blue Takes You to School_153.jpg Blue Takes You to School_154.jpg Blue Takes You to School_155.jpg Blue Takes You to School_156.jpg Blue Takes You to School_157.jpg Blue Takes You to School_158.jpg Blue Takes You to School_159.jpg Blue Takes You to School_160.jpg Blue Takes You to School_161.jpg Blue Takes You to School_162.jpg Blue Takes You to School_163.jpg|Blue brought her book to school, then left it there at the end of the day Blue Takes You to School_164.jpg Blue Takes You to School_165.jpg Blue Takes You to School_166.jpg Blue Takes You to School_167.jpg Blue Takes You to School_168.jpg|Post Office Mailbox's face wasn't shown Blue Takes You to School_169.jpg Blue Takes You to School_170.jpg Blue Takes You to School_171.jpg Blue Takes You to School_172.jpg Blue Takes You to School_173.jpg Blue Takes You to School_174.jpg Blue Takes You to School_175.jpg Blue Takes You to School_176.jpg Blue Takes You to School_177.jpg Blue Takes You to School_178.jpg Blue Takes You to School_179.jpg Blue Takes You to School_180.jpg|The characters from Blue's school start off white. But... Blue Takes You to School_181.jpg|...they get colored in when the answer to Blue's Clues is revealed. Blue Takes You to School_182.jpg Blue Takes You to School_183.jpg Blue Takes You to School_184.jpg Blue Takes You to School_185.jpg Blue Takes You to School_186.jpg Blue Takes You to School_187.jpg Blue Takes You to School_188.jpg Blue Takes You to School_189.jpg Blue Takes You to School_190.jpg Blue Takes You to School_191.jpg Blue Takes You to School_192.jpg Blue Takes You to School_193.jpg Blue Takes You to School_194.jpg Blue Takes You to School_195.jpg Blue Takes You to School_196.jpg Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/9a69364b-aa59-421c-b346-c0167f2b57f9 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Yellow Shirt Category:Episodes With Talking Notebook Drawings